Corey Aster
Personal History Aster is a human who was orphaned when his parents, both Starfleet officers, were killed in the Borg attack at Wolf 359. He was raised by relatives on Earth, alongside his cousin, Jeremy Aster, who was also orphaned when his mother died on an Away Team mission while serving aboard the . ( ) Corey and Jeremy were both accepted to Starfleet Academy. Aster has exhibited both precognitive and clairvoyant abilities on twenty-two instances before entering Starfleet service and seven since he was commissioned as an officer. It is not known what the source of these abilities is. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Aster was roommates with Jason Muñoz, who later acted as Aster's CO on the Olympus. Aster also attended the Academy at the same time as Ro Nevin, Brad Rawlins (whom he shared Doctor Peterson's 'Anatomy of Planets' course), Marla Durkos, and Andrew Barrett ("Encke", "In Memory Of"). His areas of study included Starship Engineering, Terraforming and Tactical Operations. Munoz and Aster schemed various pranks on the Faculty and Staff at Starfleet Academy, including successfully making off with Admiral Brand's pet tribble, planning on returning it to her on her breakfast tray the following morning. But they were caught out by fellow cadet Zak Kebron, while trying to teach the tribble to swim. Aster, along with his cousin Jeremy Aster, beamed two kegs of Romulan Ale onto the field during Commencement after Admiral Brand's speech. ("In Memory Of") Aboard the USS Olympus Serving as a junior bridge officer, he manned the tactical station during an encounter with the Borg and a member of the Q Continuum en route to Starbase 373 from Deep Space 12, shortly after graduating from Starfleet Academy ("In Memory Of"). While serving aboard the , Aster was temporarily reassigned to the as a Mission Specialist after the disappeared in the Osiris system while on a terraforming mission. ("Encke") Aboard the USS Endeavour After completing his assignment aboard the Excelsior, Aster transferred to the , until a few months later, when he was haunted by a precognitive dream of the Borg attacking the new Farpoint Station in orbit of Deneb IV. He discussed the matter with the counselor of the Excelsior, Myra Elbrey, in some detail. Elbrey also had something to ask of him, and offered him a position on Excelsior, as assistant chief engineer, which he readily accepted. Aboard the USS Excelsior Aster served as assistant chief for 3 years, proving himself and making his way to the rank of full Lieutenant before he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and took over as Chief Engineer in 2383, after Commander Lefler's promotion and reassignment as Excelsior's new Executive Officer. ("Heavy Losses") During his time, he has also worked through his unresolved feelings for Lieutenant Ro Nevin, and forged a relationship with Lieutenant Jorian Zen, although this relationship has become strained of late, due to Zen, a formerly unjoined Trill male, becoming illegally joined to the exiled symbiont Dao. During the final days of the conflict between the Federation, the Grey and the Tholian/Breen alliance working with Siroc, Aster and Zen broke up, after Zen gave into his symbiont's feelings for a lover of a former host. Aster realized that things between the two of them had been changed too much since the joining, and although painful, the split was amicable. Aster remained with the Excelsior during its refit and repair schedule, and also became involved in a relationship with Ro Nevin. Six months after the resolution of the Tholian/Breen War and the Briar Patch gases had dissapated with the destruction of the Grey Dyson sphere, Ro and Aster were married in a Bajoran ceremony on Ba'ku. First Appearance *"Encke" Other Appearances *Season 3 ** In Memory Of (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' ** Ashes (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' ** Voyage of the Defiant (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' *Season 4 ** Grave Matters (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' ** Crossroads (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' ** Entanglement, Part 1 (HF episode) 4.06 - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' *Season 5 ** Entanglement, Part 2 (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' ** Darkest Night (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LTJG. Corey Aster' ** The Battle is Joined (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LTJG. Corey Aster' *Season 6 ** Homeport (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LTJG. Corey Aster' ** Beachhead (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LT. Corey Aster' ** Vigil (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LTJG. Corey Aster' *Season 7 ** Heavy Losses (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LT cmd. Corey Aster' See also Borg ; Gay storyline Aster, Corey Aster, Corey Aster, Corey Category:Star Trek: Hidden Frontier